Foxleap/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} |age=Approx. 32 moons (2.7 years) at death |death = Infected wounds |kit=Foxkit |apprentice=Foxpaw |warrior=Foxleap |starclan resident=Foxleap |father=Dustpelt |mother=Ferncloud |brothers=Spiderleg, Shrewpaw, Birchfall |sisters=Hollykit, Larchkit, Icecloud |mentor= Squirrelflight |temporary mentors=Sorreltail, Sandstorm |app= Cherryfall |livebooks=''Power of Three, ''Omen of the Stars, Novellas |deadbooks=''Bramblestar's Storm'' }} Foxleap is a reddish-brown tabby tom with glossy fur, auburn paws, and a russet-colored muzzle. Foxleap was a ThunderClan warrior under Firestar's leadership in the lake territories. He was born as Foxkit to Ferncloud and Dustpelt along with his sister, Icecloud, and was apprenticed to Squirrelflight as Foxpaw. After becoming a warrior, Foxleap journeyed to the Tribe of Rushing Water as part of a ThunderClan patrol and was nearly killed by an eagle. When he returned to the lake, Foxleap trained Cherryfall and took part in the Great Battle. While Foxleap initially survived, his wounds became infected, causing the tom to lose his life. His memory is preserved on the Stick of the Fallen. History ''Power of Three :Foxkit and Icekit are introduced as Ferncloud and Dustpelt's newest litter. He becomes an apprentice as Foxpaw and receives Squirrelflight as a mentor; however, Sorreltail takes over his training when Squirrelflight goes on a mission to help the Tribe. When Sol arrives in ThunderClan, Foxpaw and Icepaw overhear him telling Leafpool and Jaypaw that the sun will disappear, and while he is persuaded to keep quiet, Foxpaw witnesses the act during the battle of the eclipse. After the battle, Squirrelflight is greatly injured and Foxpaw's training is resumed by Sandstorm. He briefly catches greencough when an epidemic sweeps through the Clan. Omen of the Stars :Now a warrior named Foxleap, he takes part in the battle of the border, where he fights alongside Dovepaw and Ivypaw. He later fights against a fox that invades ThunderClan's camp, and is chosen to go on a journey to visit the Tribe. In the mountains, he persuades his patrol to help a group of rogues that are being attacked by an eagle. When the eagle attacks him, he is saved by Swoop, who the eagle carries away, devastating Foxleap. Back at the lake, he is appointed mentor to Cherrypaw and helps fight off a fox that attacks her, but her training is taken over by Cloudtail due to Foxleap's injuries. During the Great Battle, he is sent to aid RiverClan, and mourns for Ferncloud when she is killed by Brokenstar. ''Novellas :In 'Dovewing's Silence, Foxleap is badly injured in the aftermath of the battle against the Dark Forest. His wound becomes infected, even as Jayfeather gives his all to treat it. When Foxleap finally succumbs to his injury, Jayfeather is devastated, enraged that StarClan would take yet another warrior from them. Trivia Author statements *Vicky once stated that she had once thought Foxleap and Rosepetal might become mates, but after her editor told her they were related she had to do some rewriting.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Mistakes *He has been mistakenly called Foxtail. *He was mistakenly called a tawny tabby, fox-red, and russet. Character pixels Main images Alternate images Official art Ceremonies Quotes |See more'''}} External links * * * * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages